Tails, Cream and Cosmo Love
by Tech Rainbow
Summary: Cosmo's back to life and wants to marry Tails. Will he refuse? This is also my first story.
1. Back to life

Hey... Wake up Tails...

~Tails' POV~

"Ugh... What happe- COSMO?!"

Cosmo the Seedrain, my lover who has died, has woken me up.

I hugged Cosmo and she hugged back.

"I'm glad it worked." She said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh. I brought you to my planet by this teleporting device." She said, pointing to the green device.

"Wow! That's cool! But anyways, how did you come back to life?"

"Well, someone planted the seed so I came back."

"That's awesome!"

"Hehe. Yeah."

"Anyways, I wanna check out your planet."

"Oh, ok. But first of all, I wanna bring you to my house."

"That would be great!"

"Yeah. Do you want to walk or use the teleporting device?"

"Well, I wanna walk."

So I and Cosmo walked to Cosmo's house.

"Wow! Your house is very big!"

"Yep. Let's go in."

When I walked in, I was pretty amazed. All those plants, computers and other stuff are different from those in my world.

"Your house is amazing!"

"Hehe. Thanks."

"But now I wanna check out the teleporting device."

"Alright."

Cosmo hands me the little green device.

"Hmm... So a memory chip here... A voice chip... Hey, what's this button doing here?"

"NO! Don't touch it!" The seedrain screamed. But, it was too late.

KABOOM! The teleporting device exploded.

"Oh... I'm so sorry Cosmo..." I said, ears down.

"No... It's alright..."

"AHA! I can make one teleporting device!"

8 hours later, the teleporting device is done.

"TA-DA! Look Cosmo it's done!"

"Good job Tails. Now, test it out."

"Alright. I want to go back to Mobius to tell everyone that you've came back!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet them again."

So after we went back to Mobius, we told everyone that Cosmo is back to life.

Everyone decided to throw a celebration party. The party was great and everyone was happy.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Saving Cream

_Chapter 2_

2 weeks later

~Tails' POV~

Eggman is back and this time, heh, he captured Cream.

It all started at Green Hill Zone.

I wanted to get a Chaos Emerald to start my Tornado, and when I'm in the woods, I suddenly heard I scream.

And then, I found out that Cream was the one who was screaming. I thought that it's up to me to save her, so I flew into the sky and I saw a huge-mega-giant-humongous-dangerous Egg Robo. I dashed to the Egg Robo and flying kicked it. But of course, it didn't work. It aimed at me and shot some huge bullets. Luckily, I dodged it. But, it doesn't end. The bullets were chasing me. So I used the some ol' way, I led it to the Egg Robo.

And then...

KABOOM! The Egg Robo exploded and Cream didn't know what was happening.

And you guessed it, Cream was free falling.

I flew to catch Cream and I made it in time. WHEW! Seconds later, Cream woke up and we were face to face. We both blushed.

"Thank you." Cream said, smiling at me.

"No problem" I said, as I rubbed the back of my head.

But now, I still think it was a pretty awkward moment. And after that day, I have some special feelings toward Cream. When I see her, I feel some happiness that I can't explain.

Perhaps... That's... love?

_End of chapter 2_


	3. Cream's birthday

~Tails' POV~

It has been a week since I saved Cream. Tomorrow is her birthday and I don't know what to give her.

"Oh... What to give what to give..." I mumbled as I walked around the room. Sonic was there too.

"Um... Tails are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"NO I AM NOT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Woah, calm down buddy. What does Cream like?"

"Ice cream, flowers, chaos..." I counted.

"Well, maybe you can just make her an ice cream machine."

"That's a very good idea! Thanks Sonic! Now, I'll just have to finish it before sunset..."

"Well, then I guess I will leave now." Sonic says as he runs out of the room.

_4 hours later_

"Whew... It's finally done!" I said as I paint the last part.

_The next day_

So today's Cream's birthday and everyone was at her birthday party.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CREAM!" Everyone cheered.

"Thanks guys." Cream said, giving everyone a hug.

After the cake, it is time for presents.

Sonic got Cream some really rare flowers called "The green emerald." The flower was green and shiny. And after that, I gave Cream my Ice Cream machine. She seems to like it very much. Amy got Cream a new dress. It was pink and had some blue flowers and hearts on it. Knuckles got Cream new shoes. They were red in color. Cosmo got Cream some flowers from her planet.

After all those present giving, it was time to go. I was the last one to go. When I stepped out of the door, someone pulled my tails. It was Cream.

"Mr Tails, I want to watch the stars with you tonight." Cream said, shyly.

"Oh, uh, ok!" I replied.

Oh no. I'd be alone with Cream because her mum went to another country to work. What will happen?

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. First Date

~Tails' POV~

Ok, I'm in big trouble. BIG one. I promised that I would watch the stars with Cream tonight. Only us. I promised her that I would meet her at a hill. At 8:00 pm. I don't know why but I don't have a good feeling about this.

"C'mon, Miles Tails Prower. It's just stars... With Cream..." I try to calm myself. It didn't work.

Then, I just realised that it was 7:45 pm.

"OH CRAP! GOTTA GO NOW!" I yelled as I rushed out of the door.

~Cream's POV~

"Hmm... Does this dress suit me? Or is that one better..." I mumbled when I was busy picking the best dress.

"Hey! Maybe this dress is better!" I said as I picked up my pink dress. Then, I realised that it was 7:45 pm.

"Oops! I have to go now!" I said as I dressed myself and rushed for the door.

~Tails' POV~

I hopped in my X Tornado and flew to the hill. When I got there, Cream was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess she's a bit late..."

~Cream's POV~

I rushed outside and ran like there was no tomorrow. After 5 minutes, I finally got there and I saw the two-tailed fox. I flew to the hill.

"Tails! I'm sorry I'm late! Did you wait for a long time?"

Tails noticed me and smiled. "Hey Cream! I'm glad you're here. You're not late at all!"

I flew to the ground and smiled back. "So, shall we begin?"

"Sure!"

"So I've been wondering what kind of star is that one." I said as I pointed to the star that looks like a heart.

"Oh. It's the love star. It appears when somebody fell in love. But everybody falls in love so you see it every night."

"Hey! That one looks like me!" I said as I pointed to the rabbit shaped star.

"Yeah! And that one looks like me!" He said as he pointed to the fox shaped star but it has two tails.

"Hehe! That's very cute!" I said as I sit closer to him, but didn't even notice.

And in all of a sudden, some fireworks appear.

"Wow! Look Tails! That looks amazing!"

~Tails' POV~

I looked at Cream and all of a sudden my heartbeat raise.

(Come on! You love Cream and you didn't even notice?)

Said a voice.

What?! No way!

(Come on, just admit it.)

No! I love Cosmo!

(If you don't do it, I'm gonna make you do it.)

Wait!

"Cream, I..."

"Yes Tails?"

"I..."

"Come on, just tell me!"

"I REALLY LIKE YOUR DRESS!" I shouted.

She looked at me, smiling.

"Thanks."

Whew! I thought I was gonna say it out loud!

(Hehe. You were lucky this time. Next time, you gotta say it out loud.)

I just ignored it and kept enjoying the fireworks with Cream.

_The end of chapter 4_


	5. Twinkle Park

~Cosmo's POV~

"Hm... I'm bored... Maybe I can ask Tails to go on a date..."

~Tails' POV~

RING! RING!

"Oh! I'm coming!" I said as I rushed to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tails! I'm bored! Let's go on a date!"

"Oh... Ok!" I replied.

"Great! Let's meet at Twinkle Park at 4 o' clock."

"Good idea!"

"See you then!"

"Bye!"

Oh, so I'm gonna go on a date with Cosmo. I bet It's gonna be great...

_4:00 pm_

Oh boy! I'm late again! Gotta fly to Twinkle Park...

When I was flying, I saw Cosmo standing in front of Twinkle Park, waiting impatiently.

"COSMO!" I shouted!

"Aha! Tails! There you are!"

"I'm sorry for being late!"

"Nah, it's ok. C'mon, let's go inside!"

So I walked inside Twinkle Park with Cosmo. First, Cosmo suggested to play bumper cars first. I agreed. So we got on our bumper cars and start bumping each other.

"Haha! It's making me feel a bit dizzy."

"Yeah! Haha!"

"Hey Tails."

"Yes?"

"Let's go on the roller coaster after this."

"Ok!"

So we got off the bumper cars and headed to the roller coaster.

"Oh my, Tails. I-it's so h-high up h-here..."

"Calm down, Cosmo. Every thing is gonna be- Woah!"

"WEEEE~!"

"T-TAILS! AHHH!" Cosmo was so scared that she ducked.

"It's ok, Cosmo, it's alright..." I try to calm her down.

After 5 minutes, the roller coaster finally stopped.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!" I yelled.

"I don't think so..." Cosmo started to turn pale.

Uh-Oh...

"TURN OVER! DON'T PUKE ON ME! AHHHH!"

"OH MY! I'M SO SORRY TAILS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"Gah!" I turned over and ran away from Cosmo.

"NO! Tails! Wait! I'm sorry! COME BACK!"

(_Stupid Cosmo...)_ This was the only thing I could think of.

_End Of Chapter 5_


	6. A little gift

~Tails' POV~

"I can't believe what Cosmo did to me..." I thought as I rushed back home to take a shower.

_15 mins later_

"Well, I guess it's time for me to sleep." I said as I hopped onto my bed.

"zzz..."

_The next day_

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Uhh... who is out there early in the morning?..." I said as I swung the door open.

"Cosmo? What are you doing here?" I was a bit shocked.

Cosmo didn't answer me, but she just kissed me.

"COSMO IS KISSING ME?!" I thought, and started to panic.

"Mmmmffgt!"

Cosmo finally lets me go.

"I'm sorry Tails. So I'm here to give you a present..." She said with a grin. She walked into my bedroom and started stripping herself.

"Cosmo, I..." I blushed.

"Shh Tails... Not a word..."

~Cream's POV~

"What a good morning... gonna get myself breakfast..." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Let's see... pancakes... butter... milk..."

_5 mins later_

"Mmm... What a delicious breakfast..."

"But what should I do today?" I looked outside the window.

_Back in Tails' bedroom_

"Cosmo... You look sexy..."

"What are you waiting for? let's start!"

_Back in Cream's house_

"Maybe I should surf the Internet... I'm so bored!"

So I started my computer and surfed it..

"Hmm... that's interesting... adding baking soda to orange juice can make orange soda... Oh what's that? Teddy bears kill more than real bears?... Maybe I'll play computer games to kill time..."

_Tails' bedroom_

"Ohh yes!"

"Hell yeah"

"MOAR!"

_Cream's house_

"YES! NEW HIGHSCORE! 1000! YES! OH YEAH! SHOOT IT! DIE! MUHAHAHAHA!"

_Tails' bedroom_

"I'm... I'm... Ohhh!"

"Awesome!"

_Cream's house_

"KILL HIM! WHAT?! IT KILLED ME?! NOOOOOOO!" I was so angry I kicked the table.

_30 minutes later_

"Hmm... I think I gotta do some shopping..." I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door.

_At the Mobius Shopping Centre_

"Hmm... Let's see... Chocolate... Bread... Candy... Oranges... Soda... Kiwifruits..."

"Wait! I hate kiwifruits!"

_After some boring shopping_

"La la la la la... Hmm?" I walked past Tails house.

"I wonder what Tails is doing..."

~Tails POV~

Whew, that was nice. Cosmo already went back home...

'Knock' 'Knock'

Who is that now?

I swung the door open(Again) and saw a tan colored little bunny.

"Hi Cream. Sup?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I just wanted to check on what you were doing."

"Oh, that's very nice of you."

"Oh, I almost forgot! I bought some mint candy just for you." I said as I landed him the candy.

"Gee, thanks Cream. This is my favorite candy brand. How did you find out?"

"Well, I didn't know. I just picked some random mint candy. Oh, I should be going now. See you!"

_End of Chapter 6_


	7. Life Advice

_Chapter 7_

__¬Tails' POV¬

Mmm... This mint candy sure is delicious... Cream is such a cute little bunny. Wait. WHAT?! Does that mean that Cosmo is going to get pregnant?! And I am in a love triangle?! OH CRAP! I MESSED UP SO BADLY! WHAT DO I DO NOW?! I need life advice! Oh no, wait... Calm down Miles Tails Prower. Calm down... Think... OH NO I CAN'T THINK! God, help me! I am so young!

And suddenly... A ball of white light appeared in the celling.

"Am-Am I seeing things? What is happening?!"

"Hello there Miles Tails Prower. I heard that you need life advice. So I came here."

"What in mobius are you?"

"I am... The greatest of all... The great and powerful... TRIXIE!"

"What? This is supposed to be a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic! You are breaking the rules! I have to DESTROY YOU!"

"No! Calm down! That was a joke! And by the way, I am Ukau the Hedgehog."

"Um... Ok? Now, what life advice do you have?"

"What problems do you have right now?"

"I am in a love triangle right now... Please... Save me!"

"Ok... First... I have to predict the future..."

"Why?"

"Shut up and listen to me if you want life advice!"

"Alright, I am listening..."

"Good. Now stay back... FASTUERIIOP HIUOPOO! TELL ME THE FUTURE OF MILES TAILS PROWER!"

And all of a sudden, I crystal ball comes out of nowhere and Ukau picks it up.

"Hmm... You are walking on the beach with a cute rabbit... And suddenly a hot plant girl comes running over to you and hugs you... And the rabbit slaps you and walks away..."

"NO! I don't wanna lose Cream!"

"Well that's your future."

"Can you help me change the future?"

"Of course... But you have to help me with something first..."

"Sure! How may I help you?"

_End of Chapter 7_


	8. Helping Ukau

_Chapter 8_

¬Tails' POV¬

"Ok Ukau... How may I help you?"

"Hehe... Can you... help me... steal the legendary ruby located in Mystic Ruins?"

"What?! I can't steal! I mean, I don't like stealing! The cops will put me in jail! Have you lost your mind?"

"Well, if you don't want my help..."

"NO! Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Can you give me some advice on stealing?"

"Ugh. What a baka."

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Oh, uh, nothing! Hehe..."

_2 days later_

__"Ok Miles Tails Prower, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Good! Now, sneak in and get me the ruby!"

"Alright..."

I walked in the jungle slowly, and careful with each step. And suddenly, I heard a growl!

"RAWRRRR! WHO DARE WAKES ME UP?!"

"OH SH*&."

"AHHHHH!"

I ran away as fast as I could, to get away from the beast. And suddenly, I saw some meat. I picked the piece of meat up and threw it to the beast. The beast stopped chasing me and started to enjoy his meal.

"Whew, that was close." I wiped the sweat drop on my forehead. And then, I found out that... I AM LOST!

"Oh no. Where am I?"

And suddenly, Ukau the Hedgehog appears out of nowhere.

"Use your tails, you dummy!"

"Wait... You have been stalking me the whole time?"

"NO! Um, I mean, yes, no, I mean... ARGH just use your tails to fly away!"

And then, Ukau disappears again.

I spun my tails and flew in the air.

"Hmm... Where is the legendary temple?"

And then, I saw a temple made out of gold and sapphires.

"AHA! There it is!"

I flew to the temple and entered the temple.

"Wow, it is really dark in here... But luckily, I brought a flashlight!" I said as I turned the flashlight on.

"Hmm... AH? WHOA!" I stepped on a trap!

SHOO SHOO SHOO! A bunch of arrows started to aim at me.

"AHH!" I screamed and yelled as I tried to dodge them. And suddenly, I stepped on another trap!

"Hmm?" I felt something pulling me down. "Wait. Is that... QUICKSAND?!"

I struggled and tried to fly, but I can't.

"Goodbye Miles Tails Prower." I said to myself. And all the good times I had with my friends flashed in my mind. I shed a tear. After that, I opened my eyes. I saw a red switch. I tried to push it to stop the quicksand from drowning me.

"Mmhmm... Just a little more..."

DOOT! The quicksand stopped immediately.

"Whew... That's a close one. I jumped back to the floor. And then, I saw something red and shiny.

"That must be the legendary ruby!" I cheered with joy. I ran to the ruby and picked it up. And then, the whole temple was falling apart!

"Oh no! Why does every story about stealing something precious makes the whole place fall apart?!"I said as I rushed for the exit. And the exit door was closing!

"Oh great." I thought.

I ran as fast as a could while closing my eyes. And then, I felt sunshine. I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I DID IT!

I flew back to Ukau and gave her the legendary ruby.

"Well done Miles Tails Prower. I can't believe such a dummy like you could have made it alive.

"Hey! Who says that I am a dummy? I have a IQ of 300!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. " She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, could you help me change me future now?

"Of course!"

_End of Chapter 8_


	9. In the future

_Chapter 9_

¬Tails' POV¬

"Ok Ukau... Can you help me change my future now?" I asked.

"Of course! If you wanna change it, you have to come to the future with m-"

"You don't say?"

"Ugh, alright, follow me. APTYATYU CINRO! OPEN A PORTAL THAT LEADS TO THE FUTURE!"

Suddenly, a purple ball of light appeared in the sky and exploded.

"Woah, didn't see that coming."

"You will soon. Now leap in the portal before it is too late!"

"Ok..." I said as I jumped in the portal.

"Wah? AHHHH!" I screamed as I felt myself being pulled during time travel.

Before I knew what was happening, I saw Ukau behind me.

"HEY UKAU!"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT IS THIS FORCE THAT IS PULLING ME?!"

"IT IS UM... THE UM... I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oof!" I felt myself hit the ground, but to my surprise, it was soft.

"Is this... Sand?"

"Yep, you guessed it, we are at Emerald Beach."

"Alright!" I cheered in joy. "Let's change my future!"

"Ha, you think that it is easy to change your future? Think again!"

"Hmm? How hard is it?"

"Well, first you gotta find a place to sleep..."

"No problem! I can just go back to my house."

"Alright then. Next you gotta earn some money..."

"Seriously? I have money with me."

"Very well. But the third thing is: We have to go back to the past before the moon rises on the 6th day."

"WHAT?! What will happen if we don't make it?"  
"Well um you will never ever get back to the past! :D"

"Oh my god..."

"Yep, so you gotta hurry!"

"O-ok!So first, we gotta get back to my house first right?"

"Right!"

We rushed to my house, and found out...

"WHAT?! MY HOUSE! IT-IT..."

I found out that my house was sold to another mobian.

"MARY'S HOUSE"

"OH SH**! Now what Tails?"

"Um... We live in my friend's house?"

"Ok. Who are you planning to live with?"

"I live with Sonic I guess..."

We walked to Sonic's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Hmm? Tails? I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU ANYMORE!" He screamed in my face and slammed the door.

"What the- What happened to him?"

"I don't know. Maybe you will have to visit another friend..."  
"Well I guess I will stay with Knuckles then."

Knock knock.

"Who's there?"

"Tails."

"Tails wh-"

"TAILS?! GET. OUT. NOW!"

"What on Mobius happened to my friends?"

"How do I- Hmm? What's this? Newspaper?"

I picked it up immediately and read it.

"What the- MILES TAILS PROWER HAS DECIDED TO HELP EGGMAN. TURN TO PAGE 3 FOR MORE INFO. Wait. WHAT?! I have decided to... What?! I-I have turned into... An enemy?!


	10. In Eggman's base

_Chapter 10_

~Tails' POV~

I can't believe it. I have obeyed Eggman? My brain was wiped clean. All I wanted to do was to find out the truth. I just kept on reading. I turned to page three. I was shocked when I saw that article...

"Miles Tails Prower, a young orange fox, was a friend of our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. But, Recently Miles became broke. He didn't have any money nor a job. He tried to borrow some money, but after Miles used them all, he was really broke. He didn't have any money to return to his friends. He tried to commit suicide, but it didn't work. He only had one choice left- He must work for Eggman. After he decided to work for him, he lost almost all of his friends. His friends were very disappointed. Our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, was the most heart-broken of all. He was Miles' best friend. He just couldn't accept it. So, now we have a new enemy to face."

I... I couldn't believe it. I REALLY can't. I've said this for about three times already. Now I am broke, I have no friends, my house got sold to someone called Mary, and the worst of all- I have to work for Dr Eggman.

Just then, Eggman flew in his flying whatever thingy. He simply said, "MILES! What are you doing? I told you to meet me in my base! Why are you reading newspaper? And who is this hedgehog?"

"I-I'm not working for you anymore!"

"Oh? So you don't remember that you're broke, has no house, and lost all your friends?"

"I-I I don't care! I will find some way to earn money!"

"Oh really? I don't think anybody will hire somebody who has worked for me."

"I-I-I"

"You what?"  
In defeat, I looked at the ground and sighed.

"Ha! Told ya! Now come to my base! And by the way, I won't let a stranger go into my base. So, whoever this is, Leave us alone."

"Hmph!"

"Now Tails, let's go."

I had no choice but to follow him.

"Here we are! My secret base! Now let's go in."

Eggman's base was huge. there were a lot of guard robos and other robos. Although it looked awesome, I still wouldn't work for him so easily.

"Now, Miles, we have to discuss how to make the ultimate weapon on the world. I've always waited for this day. If we combine your powers, we can easily defeat Sonic!"

"No."

"Now, Miles, be a good boy and listen to me. Sonic already hates you."

"No. No matter what, I cannot attack Sonic and my friends."

"Hmm. Haha. I guess your friendship with Sonic can't be forgotten so easily?"

"That's none of your business."

"I already knew this would happen. Robos, release the big guns!"

"Yes, master."

Suddenly, something came out of the celling and grabbed me. Then, a gun pointed at me.

"Huh? What's happening?!"

"With this gun, I can make you forget Sonic and your friends."  
"NO! No! Please, don't shoot me!"

"It's too late!"

The gun aims at me and shoots.

At that point of time, I remembered about my friends. Amy, Knuckles, Cosmo, Cream, and...

Sonic.

They were my very best friends. I can't-

The gun shot me.

I blacked out.

~_End of Chapter 10~_


End file.
